Comfort
by Felifli
Summary: Two famous writers, Yupina and Dolce, were requested to make a collab together. When writing a new chapter, both of them had different ideas and opinions. A few teasing and light talks, maybe this Dolce needs something to ease his mind.


"Since then, she promised not to harm him again. That's the end of the recent chapter." Yukina spoke the last sentence of her recent chapter.

Hisame who was listening to her all the time just nodded, understanding the plot story Yukina has made.

"What do you think, Hisame?" Yukina asked as she put down her phone.

Hisame and Yukina actually discussing about their collab story. A collab between Yupina and Dolce. Yup, both of them actually decided to write off a collab about romance. Since both of them actually came out very great at the last battle, most of their fans asked them to write a collab instead.

Both of them decided to make a supernatural story, not based on real life, but from their ideas instead. Here they are talking idly on Hisame's room.

Hisame pulled his bangs in frustration. "Onee-san, I think it's too bland. I mean, somehow it lacks tension and passion and whatever stuffs, you named it."

"But, Hisame, I can't really think off another scenario." Yukina let out a long sigh and stretched out her back. "When the girl got into a fight with the boy and she hurt him, isn't it normal to apologize and swear that she's not going to harm her again?"

Hisame agreed with Yukina this time but something was off. "Then, he accepts her apologize? That's it?"

Yukina nodded as a reply. Hisame was quite disappointed. "Something isn't right." Hisame took a paper and a pen.

He wrote everything that's on his mind. From changing the previous scenes, adding some new scenes, until changing the whole chapter. "These are some of my ideas. Onee-san, what do you think about it?"

Yukina read every sentence and occasionally nodded about those ideas. Hisame looked at Yukina as if his look could change what Yukina has thought.

Hisame always thought that Yukina was her ally. He always do. She's the one Hisame could rely whenever he's down.

"Hisame." Hisame's face perked up. Yukina's face was quite unsure as if she doesn't agree with the whole idea.

"Are you trying to make this series as a dark one? I mean, the girl apologized but the boy doesn't accept it. Instead he wants something for her atonement. The girl just accept it but actually the boy wants something bad?" Yukina reviewed Hisame's idea. It's not that Yukina disagree but something definitely was off.

Hisame straightened his posture, "I think it's suitable. Since a normal acceptance just felt a bit dull. Something needs to happen just for the reader's excitement."

Yukina laid on the floor in frustration. "This isn't going anywhere. How about you tell me what you really want in the story and I tell mine, so we could take between it."

Hisame suddenly got an idea and crouched beside Yukina. "Maybe something like sexual tension could be nice." He slowly licked Yukina's cheeks.

Yukina tried to shove Hisame away. He often teased her like crazy since the first time she met him. "Okay, Hisame, that's enough. We're not going to have progress in this story."

Despite Yukina's warning, Hisame chuckled. "Why would I care about the story progress when I can have more progress with you, Onee-san?"

Yukina was irritated all right. She shove Hisame hard to the floor and stood up. "You should care about the progress, Hisame! Since this is our first collab, I want this to make the readers happy with our result."

"Actually," Hisame coughed a little. "I wasn't joking." Yukina stiffened at his words. "I mean, sexual tension might be the one the readers want. It could drive you like crazy and stuff."

Yukina nodded in agreement. "I understand what you mean but I just want the relationship between the girl and the boy to be a nice one."

"Then we'll mix it up. We'll make a nice relationship with a nice sexual tension that will make the readers enjoy it."

Yukina agreed. "But, Hisame." Hisame made a questioning look. "I can't really write _sexual tension_ as great as you are. So you must write it up."

Hisame blinked a few times. Still, couldn't believe what he heard. "Onee-san, this was supposed to be your turn to write, you know? Why are you pushing up this to me?"

"It's not like I have a chance!" Yumina protested, "I can't make a nice scene with a sexual tension as great as you. I also want to make the readers to have the most of our abilities… so…"

Yukina didn't continue her sentence. She herself couldn't mend words as she want at that time. She simply thought those words alone could make Hisame understand.

"What if I don't want to? What are you going to do?" Hisame smirked as his teasing voice came up again.

"You will write it, Hisame. Please, it's for others to enjoy."

Hisame felt he couldn't say no to Yukina's begging. "Okay, onee-san, but you'll be going to do something for me while I'm writing." Hisame took his phone.

"As long it's not something bad…"

"It's not. At least for me." Yukina shot a threatening look to Hisame. "Anyway, all you need to do is sit behind me."

Yukina just scooted and sat behind Hisame. "And…?"

Hisame gave her a small smile as he knew Yukina was behind him. "You'll just sit there and wait for me to finish." He lowered her head and rest his head on Yukina's lap.

"H-Hisame?!" Yukina was very flustered. She didn't expect this at all.

Hisame smiled from below, "I won't do anything else. Just stay calm… Yukina nee-san…" Hisame was pretty embarrassed when calling Yukina by her name.

Believing Hisame's word, Yukina just stayed put while watching over Hisame who was writing the new chapter.

Occasionally, Yukina would stroke Hisame's hair and pat his head. Hisame didn't care about it, well actually he enjoyed it very much. To have someone who care for him, it might be one of his happiness.

As Hisame wrote the last word of the chapter, he smiled and put down his phone. It was finished, at last.

"Hisame?" A sweet call invaded his eardrums. "Have you finished your story?"

Hisame gave her a warm smile and a nod. "Of course I have. It turned out quite great in my opinion."

"If you're finished, why are you still laying on my lap?"

Hisame let out a breathe and poked one of her cheeks. "Just let me relax for a bit. Every time I'm with Yukina nee-san, it makes me calm."

Yukina let out a defeated sigh. "Okay then." Her fingers started to play with Hisame's crimson hair. "Just think this as a reward for writing my part."

His heart was very happy, he closed his eyes and thanked anyone that let this to happen. "I really appreciate my reward, thank you."


End file.
